Somebody is falling in love
by Linka tough
Summary: Extremely Sorry for the delay.. each chapter is continued from where the last one is left... read it n plz plz review ...
1. Cid officer is falling love

Everyone was present at bureau except acp and it was only 7a.m .

Acp sir has called everyone for emergency meeting .. all of them feels sleepy and was yawning as they came to bureau at 9 a.m .. vivek and tasha was having a romantic chat standing near window looking outside daya was checking his watch by every passing minute .. and was a little bit frustrated .. that Acp sir has called them to be at bureau at exact time . And now he himself is missing .. Abhijeet was having a second cup of black coffee .  
Abhijeet saw daya frustration .

Abhijeet. Arry daya yaar choor na aa jayin gay sir . Subha ab uth he gaya hai toh apna mood toh theak kar na yaar sath mujhy bhi bore kar raha hai . Daya. Yaar mujhy jaldi uthny pay masla nae hai ..  
tery liye bhi toh main uthta tha lakin acp sir nay hamain 7 bajay ka kaha tha aura b 8 baj gaye hain . Had hoti hai ..  
Abhijeet. Yaar koi kaam /

abhijeet was interrupted by the arrival of acp ..  
he entered bureau and signal them to conference room

AT CONFERENCE ROOM :

Abhijeet: kia bat hai sir ap ny is tarhan achank bulaya meeting k liye ?  
Acp: han abhijeet (to everyone) dekho bat yeh hai keh kal meri aur higher athourities ki meeting hui hai ... aur us main yeh bat disscuse hui hai k aik bohat bary industrialist hain un ki beti MAHEERMA 2 din pehly kidnap ho gae hai ... kidnapers nay un ko next day phone kar k daraya dhamkaya hai k CID ko nae batana lakin kidnappers nay abhi tak koi paisoon ki mang nae ki ... aj 3rd day hai lakin kuch pata nae hai ... is liye MR. DHANRAJ nay Dcp sir ko bataya hai ... aur yeh case hum under cover solve karain gay ...

Daya: toh sir is case ko itni importance kiu de ja rahe hai ... matlab yeh kehhum ny pehly bhi bohat sary airy cases solve kiye hain lakin is case ko he kiu itni iportance di ja rahae hai higher athourities bhi involve hain...  
Acp: han daya tumhari bat theak hai kiu k is ki waja he kuch aisi hai ...  
tasha: kia waja hai sir?  
Acp: kiu k MAHEERMA aik MUMBAI CID OFFICER hai everyone (shocked) what sir?  
Abhijeet: aisa kaisy ho sakhta hai sir ?  
Acp: aisa hai abhijeet MAHEERMA UNDERCOVER cop hai ..  
vivek:kab say sir ?  
acp: pechly 6 month say woh mery under kam kar rahe hai ...  
Daya: toh sir ap ny hamain bataya kiu nae?  
Acp: kiu k daya mujhy upar say oders thy is bat ko secrete rakhny k liye...  
abhijeet : toh ab un kidnapers say hum ny MAHEERMA ko reha karwana hai ...  
Acp: han abhijeet tum theak keh rahy ho tasha: toh sir us k bary main details...  
Acp: han main batata hun ... tum projector on karo aur yeh cd play karo ...  
tasha: yes sir...

A very beautifull face appears on screen ... fairy features... whitish complexion ... brownish black hair... just a light make up ... and her eyes were shiny brown...her eyes reflect her delicatness and yet they also reflect the toughness and hardness of a cop ...  
The moment this face shows up on a screen... his heart starts beating in a very different way ... on a new track ... which he never knew before ... like his heart has got a new reason to beat ... it seems like life has started to glow after a very long time ... he became totaly abesnt minded during the meeting ...  
he became unaware of his surroundings ... he just keep looking at that face n wispers MAHI MY MAHI...

Acp: yeh mumbai main aik apartment mai rehti hai ... aur is k father MR. DHANRAJ banglore main rehtay hain... aur is ki family main koi nae hai ... us ki baki professional info tum logon ko mil jaye ge ... now disperse...

everybody gets up and starts to leave ... projector was turned off ... and that person gets back to the present...


	2. DAYAMAHI

Abhijeet saw daya who was still staring at off projector lost in his own pool of thoughts... Abhijeet placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Abhijeet. Daya? Kahan khoye huwy ho? Chalo...  
Daya. (confused tone) ka kahan chalain?  
Abhijeet. Kia hogaya hai yar abi tum ny acp sir ki bat nae suni k maheerma ki abi detailed info milay ge... Aur track karna hai un kidnapers ko... Daya rememberd what happaned to him ... He didnt hear any info told by acp. But he put himself together... Daya. Han toh chalo na mai bi toh mazak kar raha tha..  
Abhijeet immidately felt unusuall in daya behaviour... But didnt say anything...

At bureau they recieved the detailed info of maheerma...

DUO and vivek goes to maheerma house to find any clue...

daya checked her bedroom ... He found dairy from the bedside table.. Opend it n start reading... my dream guy...  
he should be like me i mean cid officer a cop who can scare the hell out of criminles.. He should be very strong in appearens but he should be soft hearted... N Soft nature.. His complexion should be whitish.. He should be muscular... N most imp he should be loyle n honest no matter what the circumtances are...

dayaaa yahan aoo.. Abhijeet called him.. He put the dairy in drawer n goes to abhijeet..  
daya. Han ABHI kia hua?  
abhijeet. Daya yeh dekho yahan par khoon hai..  
daya. OH MY GOD yar yeh khoon kahin MAHI... I mean maheerma ka toh nae hai...  
abhijeet just smiled at daya n said. Han mujhy bi yehe lagta hai yeh maheerma ka he hai.. Abhijeet called vivek. Vivek yeh blood sample utha lo aur yahn par jitny bi finger prints hain utha lo aur forensic lab bhaj do..  
vivek. Yes sir.

daya. Mai apny informers ko bolta hun k pata karain k koi underworld mai activity hai..  
abhijeet. Han theak hai bol do..  
daya goes away to call..  
while abhijeet search for any other clue n he heard daya angry voice..  
daya. Dekh pintoo mujhy har halat mai information chahiye warna mai tery aj tak k sary gunah court mai lay aon ga phr tu bachy ga nae samjha..  
abhijeet thinks. Daya tm kitna bi chupany ki koshish kar lo lakin mujh sy nae chupa pao gay dekhta hun kb tm mujhy btaty ho...

they all takes the evidences n goes out while daya remembered sumthng n went back to maheerma bedroom.. Opend her drawer n takes the dairy..

he immideatly hides the dairy from abhijeet n vivek but abhijeet sharp eyes didnt miss that action.. He just smiled n look out from window..  
daya geared up his deary quaills n drop vivek to beauro from where vivek n tasha goes to their home..  
while daya n abhijeet moves to their house...  
in whole way daya didnt talk he was thinking about what he read in MAHI's dairy n about her angelic face..# 


	3. MAHI OR ABHI

Next day DUO In quaills.  
kia bat hai mai kal sy note kar raha hun tm bohat khoye huwy bat nae kar rahy.  
ABHI aisi koi bat nae hai yar.  
ab ziyada ban mujh sy nae chupa tujhy tujh sy ziyada janta hai na maheerma? Daya(shyly)jst bowed his head a litle n smiled.  
abhijeet(teasingly)Ary yar larkiyon ki tarhan kiu sharma raha hai bol na.  
mujhy pasand lamhy sy jb sy mai ny dekha hai ka chera meri nazron sy hath ta nae hai nae yeh kaisa nasha hai k bs mai har waqt usi k k bary mai he sochta rehta he nae chalta k mi kab us k bary mai sochna shuru kar daita yeh kia horaha hai mujhy yar.  
abhijeet(smilingly)daya tujhy piyar hogaya hai maheerma sy.  
yar woh agar mujhy na pasand kary toh.  
aisa ho he nae sakhta tujhy dekhy ge na toh pagal ho jaye conversation was interupted by the arrival of beauro.

at beauro.  
everybody was busy in investigation.  
duo n acp went to forensic lab.  
acp While yar salunkhe kia pata chala.  
.Boss woh blood maheerma ka he ka blood group A+ hai.  
daya(in low voice) oh no pta nae woh kis hal mai ho ge.  
Abhijeet hold daya wrist n tried to relax him by his grip.  
daya looked worriedly towards his best buddy who shoke his head in comfortment.  
aur bat bi pta chali hai.  
tarika ji mujhy maloom tha ap kuch na kuch dhoond he lain pata chala ap ko.  
is k khoon mai mujhy drugs bi mili hain.  
yeh drug khatarnak hai?  
is drug ki agar thori si bi high dosage li jaye toh yeh bohat khatarnak ho sakhti sy nervous system par effect hota hai. Insan hosh mai nae rehta k woh kia kar raha hai... Aur body ka koi part paralayze bhi ho sakhta hai ya phr maut.  
Daya face change lot of expressions.  
Shock to fear to pain to helplessness to angre to frustration to again angre.  
Abhijeet saw daya face n tightened his grip n wisper in ear. Dont worry yar she will be alright. She is a cop. She can handle worry im with you daya just nodded. He dont know what to say.  
Acp. Chalo chalain abi bohat kam para hai.  
Daya. Han sir.  
job tarika ji.  
.Oh hello idhar mai bi hun jis ny kam kia hai sirf tmhari ny nae.  
Abhijeet.(low tone)Isi bat ka toh afsos hai ap yahan hain.

Abhijeet.(shyly)ji sir.  
They all went out.  
At beauro.  
Acp to pta chala. Before vivek could speak daya phone ring.  
Daya glance towards acp. Sir unknow no. Hai on karo.  
Daya. Hello insp daya here caller. Janta hun isi liye phone kia hai.  
Meri bat ghor sy sun. Maheerma mery pas hai agar us ko zinda dekhna chahta hai ya izat bachana chahta hai toh apny piyare sy dost abhijeet ko mery hawaly kar day warnaaa tu janta he mai jaga btaon ga..soch ley..Call disconected.  
Every head moves from daya to abhijeet.  
Daya comes really in trouble.  
Thinking. MAHI ya ABHI..# 


	4. Its Just The BEGINNING

Everyone was silent...They dont know how to react...Abhijeet stands their with normal .Daya immidiately left the bureau...Abhijeet rushed towards daya n grab him from wrist n make him stop.  
Abhijeet. Daya meri bat sun yar.  
Daya didnt turn around.  
Abhijeet. Yar meri bat to sun na.  
Daya turn around and look at abhijeet.  
Daya. Kia kehna chahty ho ABHI. Agar tum mujhy is bat pay convince karna chahty ho k mai tmhain jany dun toh yeh mai kabhi bhi nae kar sakhta.  
Abhijeet. Lakin daya/  
daya. Abhijeet mai ny keh dia na k mai nae kar sakhta kiu tm mujhy convince kar k guilty feel karwa rahy ho.  
Abhijeet. daya is mai guilty feel karny wali kia bat hai woh tera piyar hai.  
Daya. Aur tum mera wajud ho..Mai aj jo kuch bi hun tmhari waja sy hun. Tm ny mujhy aik dost dia aik bara bhai diya. Aur mai kisi ki khatir bi tm ko qurban nae kar sakhta chahye is mai meri ya us ki jan he kiu na chali jaye.  
Abhijeet. Lakin daya usy bachana hamara farz hai..  
Daya. Mai manta hun lakin tmhain maut k mun mai dal kar nae. We will think about something else.  
abhijeet open his mouth to argue but daya put his finger on lips and scilenced abhijeet. Abhijeet knew daya will not listen. he will never put his life in danger no matter what.  
So he told daya to go home n take rest as their is no other case reported today.. N he is going to meet .. Daya takes quaills n go to home.. While abhijeet called his informer to keep an eye on daya.. N to report him if he goes somewhere else..  
Abhijeet back at beauro.  
Acp. Kia hua daya kahan hai?  
Abhijeet. Sir bohat gusy mai tha koi bat nae sun raha mai ny usy ghar jany ka kaha hai bs aik he naa kiye ja raha hai.. At that instant acp recieved a call n left. Vivasha goes to some address.  
Abhijeet starts collecting info about kidnapeer when his phone ring.  
abhijeet. Hello sr. Ins abhijeet here kidnaper. Han janta hun isi liye toh phone kia hai.  
mujhy maloom hai tera woh pagal dost tujhy mery hawaly nae kary tu yeh janta he hai k tery na any ki waja sy kia hosakhta hai.. Toh behtar yehe hai k tu chup chap mery pas aa ja..Akele kisi ko batany ki zarorat nae hai. tjhy aik video bhajta hun dekh k decide kar lay kia karna hai. Mai dubra phone karta hun.  
call disconnected. He recieved a video...

abhijeet was stunned after watching that video..he couldnt believe what he just saw.. Now He knows that he has to fulfill kidnapers demand even he lose his own life.. He couldnt let all this happen to maheerma.. He has to save her n he has to make daya life happy with the presence of maheerma in it...he has to do it NOW... He knows its JUST THE BEGINNING...# 


	5. Ur life or ur best buddy smile

In the video he saw that a man asked maheerma to tell him some thing but she didnt .. He slapd her hard on face.. N asked her again but again she refused but this time he didnt slap her... He take out his knife n make a long cut on coller bone... Blood splash out ... Man pushed her to bed n tried to kiss her... she strugle hard to push him away but due to drugs she didnt succeed... At that instant someone called him so he have to go way...

Again he recived a call..  
kidnaper. Kiu sr. Ins abhijeet chakar aa gaya kia...  
abhijeet. Mai tiyar hun jaldi bata mujhy kahan ana hai..  
kidnaper. Hahahaha tjhy apni maut ki bari jaldi hai... Theak hai aik purani band paper factory hai tu wahan aa ja... Bhahir mera banda gari lay k khara hua hai... Aur koi hoshiyari nae samjha...  
abhijeet. Han samajh gaya.

Abhijeet gave one last look tn bureau he didnt know that whether he will be able to see this building again or not where he feels like he is at home where he have a family ... Before leaving the bureau he wrote a letter to daya..

Daya mery dost.  
yaar tu yeh sab shayad us waqt parhy jab mai tery sath nae hon ga ya tab jab shayad mai mar chuka hun ga... Yar mujhy maaf kar dayin main tujhy is tarhan nae chorna chahta tha lakin mai apni jaga maheerma ko chorta jaun ga... Woh tjhy zarur apnaye ge aur meri kami nae mehsus hony day ge... Yar daya please tujhy meri jan ki qasam koi ulti sedhe harkat na karin... Apna bohat khiyal rakhin... Achy sy zindage guzarin.. Mujhy miss na karin.. Aur bhi bohat kuch likhna chaihta hun lakin ab waqt nae hai mery pas...

tera dost ABHI

He placed this letter on daya desk drawer and left the building...  
he sat in car which took him to factory...  
he was checked by two men ... They took his gun n take him inside to the kidnaper..  
kidnaper. Welcome the great sr. Inp abhijeet welcome and he slaped abhijeet on his face...  
Abhijeet didnt do anything because he know his one wrong move and game will be over.. And his main aim is to rescue maheerma...  
abhijeet. Lay mai aa gaya hun tery samny hun jo karna hai kar lakin maheerma ko chor day kidnaper. Aisy kaisy chor dun... Pehly tujhy kuch sawalon k jawab deny hon gay...  
Abhijeet. Lakin/  
kidnaper again slaped abhijeet.  
kidnaper. Ziyada mun mat khol jo keh raha hun woh kar...Kuch under cover cops drug mafia ko pakarny k mission par kam kar rahy hain tu bta k woh log kitny hain? Name kia hain? Aur kahan kahan par hain?  
abhijeet didnt answer.  
he again asked him.  
nae mallom..  
bitu lay ja isy aur zara achy sy poch 2 3 aur admiyon ko bi laga lay sath..  
bito n others took abhijeet in a room and start beating him with rods hockey sticks.. Abhijeet didnt defend himself and let them beat him because he just think of how to get maheerma safe to daya..He just lay their moaning his best buddy name DAYA DAYA..# 


	6. DUO in Pain

daya feels stress in heart . He keep waiting for abhijeet to return . He needs his ABHI's hug. He wants abhi to be around him. Becoz when abhijeet is with him all his worries tensions washed away. He felt complete n relax. but now he wish that he hadnt let him go. His thoughts were interupted by a call. He immdiately recieved it hoping its abhijeet.

ABHI

sir mai vivek bat kar raha hun.

daya. (disappointed) han bolo.

vivek. Sir abhijeet sir ka kuch pata nae chal raha na woh phone utha rahy hain.

Daya. Tm tarika sy pocho woh us k sath hoga.

vivek. sy bi poch liya woh keh rahe hain k wo un say mily he nae.

daya. Lakin abhi.. Acha mai bureau ata hun.

after 20 min he reached bureau. everyone was worried about abhijeet. they have a feeling that abhijeet might have gone to kidnapers but nobody speakes.

Tasha. sir gaurd keh raha hai k abhijeet sir aye thy 6 hour pehly 10 15 min k liye phr unhain kisi ka phone aya aur woh taxi mai chaly gaye.

Daya. sir ham abhijeet k phone records nikalwty hain pata chal jaye ga last call kis ki the?

Tasha gets info.. daya after seeing the no. Sir yeh toh wohe kidnaper ka no. Hai

acp. yani k abhijeet ko us ny phon kar k bulaya aur woh chala gaya.

daya was in a very bad mental state.  
He was about to fall when vivek grab him.

vivek. Sir ap theak hain. Vivek sat daya on chair

Daya. Han. meri fikar na kro. abhijeet ko dhondo.

acp signaled them to go. he placed a hand on daya shoulder.

acp. Fikar mat karo daya woh abhijeet hai hamara sharp shooter aur most intelligent cop. Usy kuch nae hoga.  
daya didnt say anything. so acp move away to give daya sometime with himself.

Daya inintentionaly open the drawer n found the letter. He read it. Tears rolled down his checks. He feels so lost , broken and empty. he now wanted abhijeet with him whatever it cost. He regret the moment he told abhijeet that he love maheerma if he havent told him abhijeet never go to kidnaper he would think of something else. But now the damage was done.

Here in paper factory abhijeet get consious. He saw maheerma laying near him. He called her but no response. Then he checked her pulse. It was low. He was about to call her again but he heard noise of someones foot steps. door opened and three people came in. they saw abhijeet.

Bitu. Chal manu ab teri bari hai jitna marna hai mar lay.

Manu didnt start beating. he tied him with chair n asked him the ques. Abhijeet refuse to tell him. he shot abhijeet on his leg and they beat him. abhijeet yelled wid pain n they enjoy his screams. then he gets unconsious. they gave him drug injection and goes away. here maheerma who watched all dis tore a piece of cloth from her shirt n tie it to abhijeet leg to stop blood. she didnt have anything to lessen his pain so she just pray that her dream guy will come and rescue them soon.# 


	7. Demand!

At bureau..

acp recieved a call from unknown no.

Acp. Hello acp pradyman here.

kidnapper. Han janta hun... Tery liye aik tohfa bhaja hai mail mai... Check kar mai dubra phone karta hun.

call disconnected.

daya. Sir kis ka phone tha.

acp didnt answer his question and tell him to check the cid mail account...  
vivek and tasha also gather around..

daya checked the account and they have recieved a video... He played it..

in the video they saw 3 man came in the room. A man was lying their in his own pool of blood.. His body is covered with sever wounds... It seems like some people beat him for several hours... When they turn him all were shocked to see that he is their beloved abhijeet sir... A man tied him with chair...  
And asked him something but abhijeet didnt tell him... So that man shot abhijeet on leg... And start beating him... He yelled with pain... And they enjoyed his screams... They gave him a drug injection and goes away...

no one was ready to believe what they have seen...  
daya was boiling with angre.. A tear rolled down his check...

Daya. Is ko toh mai kbi nae chorun ga... Is ki itni himmat...

he turn around and saw tarika standing in the door dumbstruck starring at the computer screen...

everybody comes out of that shocked state when acp cell ring...

Kidnaper. Toh acp kaisa laga tohfa ... Maza aya?

acp. (angrily) tu aik bar mery hath aa ja phir mai tujhy btaon ga...

kidnaper. Hey acp badtamizi nae samjha... Mujhy kuch information chahiye aur us k badly mai main tujhy tery do officer day dun ga...

acp. Kaisi info?

kidnaper. Yehe jo drug mafia ko pakarny k liye under cover cops kam kar rahy hain un ki detail info...

Acp. Theak hai . Kahan lani hai info..

kidnaper. Tm nae lao gay daya ko bhajna kiu k woh toh bara bechain ho raha hoga apny dost ko zinda ya murda dekhny k liye toh us ki yeh akhri khuwahish mai puri kar duoga marny sy pehly...

daya. (angrily) mery sath teri maut bi aye ge...

kidnaper. Dekhty hain.. Toh theak aik ghanty bad highway pay pohanch jana agar apny dost ki zindage piyari hai toh... Bye..

call dissconnected..

acp. Vivek tasha file tiyar karo...  
vivasha. Yes sir. acp and vivasha goes away..  
daya goes near to tarika..

daya. Tarika tm fikar mat karo woh wapis aa jaye ga... Mai laon ga usy wapis

Tarika. Daya woh aa jaye ga na wapis?

daya. Han tarika i promise..  
he placed a soothing hand on her head...

Tears rolled down her check which she was trying to hide...

Tarika. Daya i love him more then anything in this world...plz bring him back.. I cant live without him..

Daya. Tarika dont worry i WILL bring him back if it cost my own life...U go now..  
Tarika. Daya i want both of u..

after the reassurance she goes away...

in the mean time file was ready...

they went to the highway...stoped Far away from the spot which kidnaper told them...

daya was on a heavy bike...  
Two man on a bike came and snatched the file and move away with a bullet speed...# 


	8. Rescue mission

Daya go back to others who were a litlle away from the main spot...

daya.(sadly) sir woh file lay k chalay gaye ...Mai kuch nae kar paya... Mai har gaya sir Abhijeet aur maheerma ko bachany main... Mai apny ap ko kbi maff nae karun ga..

acp. Daya its okay we will find them.. Dont worry... Chalo wapis buearu chalain..

they all went back..

here in paper factory.  
two people came in 1st. Boss kam hogaya file mil gae..

boss. Very gud ab aye ga maza... Acp toh bara bewakof nikala ... Usy laga hum in dono ko chor dain gay ... Hahahaha nae kabhi nae...

he goes to the room in which abhijeet n maheerma were locked...  
first he checked abhijeet who was still unconcious.. Then maheerma who was concious..

kidnaper. Dekh tery liye us daya ny mujhy secret info bi la di hai...chal ab is ko decode kar...

maheerma. Nae kabhi nae karun ge..

kidnaper. Acha nae kary ge...  
he slaped her on face..

kidnaper. Chal ab kar maheerma. Nae mai nae karun ge..

kidnaper to other man. Manu aj ki rat yeh teri hai.. Jo marzi kar.. Lakin subha tak yeh info decode ho jani chahiye...

Manu. Yes boss kam ho jaye ga..

manu. Chal aa ja meri rani..  
n he moves towards her.. Grab her from waist and was about to kiss her.. Only 1 inch difference when someone pick up manu from neck and push him toward wall with all his force..

daya pull maheerma up n took out his shirt n cover maheerma.. As her clothes were very much torn..  
maheerma back away from daya.. Daya looked at her..confused.. But daya just called tasha to take care of her.. N goes away to find abhijeet.. Meanwhile shooting took out ...  
Their was a hustle and bustle... They didnt expect an attack at them... Daya grab the main culprit.. Vivek got the other two... 4 people were dead and acp got the other one...

daya slaped kidnaper and asked about abhijeet.. Kidnaper told him about abhijeet.. Daya goes to that room breakes open the door... But what he saw was just UNBELIEVEABLE...  
abhijeet was laying face down covered in blood... With sever wounds... Very low breathing..clothes were torn.. Tears rolled down daya check...Only Abhijeet name was on lips... He called veviek.. He goes near abhijeet and was very very careful on picking abhijeet not to cause him much more pain... Vivek helped him.. They put abhijeet n maheerma in quaills... Vivek on drive quaills very fast to reach hospital as soon as possible n daya on back seat.. He hold maheerma hand tightly and put abhijeet's head on his lap n was wispering his name...

daya. ABHI utha ja yar...ankhain toh khol... Mai tera daya..Yar mujh sy bat kar plz... His sobes changed into hystrics...

atlast they reached at city hospital.. Abhijeet was taken into OT...n maheerma was taken by 2 other doctors...

daya mind didnt respond to surroundings...he didnt know whats happeneing around him... He just know one thing that abhijeet is in OT n is fighting with death... He sat outside of the door of OT...Tears fell from his eyes on his hands...# 


	9. Memories

He remembered all the good times spent with his best buddy... When he was shot on chest while saving abhijeet n he took care of him... He change his bandages . He feels the same pain which daya feels while changing bandages... They were playing bedminton in which abhijeet lost the game... They were playing chess n abhijeet due to his sharp mind beat him... When he made dinner with his own hands for abhijeet...When he returns from secrete mission abhijeet massages his head to lessen the pain ... When he was angry wid abhijeet n he just came n hugged him tightly n cried like a child.. N his tears washed away all his anger... When abhijeet disobeyed acp sir order n saved him from... When abhijeet memory was lost he unintentionaly came close to him... How his SIR changed into ABHIJEET then into ABHI then into BOSS... AP changed to TUM then to TU... Abhijeet was always their for him with all his support care love friendship... He supported him all the time whenever he was accused...

Abhijeet never leaves his side n neither he leaves... They fight with each other... But whenever anyone of them is in trouble they just rush to each other... His every tear contains a precious memory... He got a brother a best buddy in whole world in abhijeet face... He can die for him.. He can do whatever it takes to see abhijeet alive... Someone placed a hand on his shoulder...

vivek. Sir sb theak hojaye ga sambhalain apny ap ko.. Plz sir...

Daya(absent mindedly) jab ABHI bilkul theak hojaye ga na toh mai us sy bilkul nae bolun ga.. Us ny mujhy sy kia huwa wada tora hai...

vivek. Sir plz sambhalain khud ko...

after sometime all the team get to hospital...  
acp came towards daya..  
acp. Daya sambhalo.. Woh theak ho jaye ga... Kuch bi nae hoga... Daya. Sir woh usy lay gaye.. OT main...mujhy sy aik bar phir alag kar dia..  
acp. Woh bhot jald wapis aa jaye ga..

acp to vivek. Vivek doc ny kia kaha?  
vivek. Sir doc keh rahy hain k abhijeet sir Ki halat bohat kharab hai... Bohat mara gaya hai... Aur drugs bi high dosage mai di gae hai...

He lowered his voice.. Sir chances bohat kam hain...

acp tasha were shocked to hear last statement..

tasha. And what about maheerma vivek?

vivek. She is also serious... Lakin docs ko ummed hai k woh bohat jald theak ho jaye ge...

All the cid team wait n pray for both their officers...

after 3 hours doc came out who were attending maheerma..

acp. Doc mai acp pradyman maheerma ki halat kaisi hai?

doc. Dont worry she is perfectly fine now...Drugs ki over dosage hai jis ki waja sy woh addict hogae hain lakin 1 2 weeks tak theak ho jayin ge..

acp. Doc kia hum mil sakhty hain?

doc. Nae abi woh hosh mai nae hain jb un ko hosh aa jaye phr ap mil lain..

after 2 hrs maheerma get concious

chalo andar?

daya. Nae sir

acp. par kiu? Dekho fikar mat karo abhijeet theak ho jaye ga.. Tm chalo..

daya. Sir mai ny kaha na k mujhy nae jana..

acp leave him.. He knows he wont listen to anybody till abhijeet is not fine...# 


	10. Back to normal

Maheerma told them that when she retured home she feels fishy... When she was looking around a man from behind hit her head n she get unconsious.. when she woke up she find herself in a room..Two men came n gave her drug injections..N whenever they saw her consicous they ask about undercover cop info..When she refuse they beat her n gave drugs..

hai tm aram karo..

maheerma. Sir woh abhijeet kaisa hai?

acp. Abi tak Us ki halat serious hai.. Operation chal raha hai..

everybody was praying..all of them seems lifeless in this condition...  
after what seems like etenrnity docs came out from OT...

daya(worriedly) Doc abhijeet kaisa hai?

doc (smilingly). Congratulations..Woh bilkul theak hain.. Ab un ki jan khatary sy bahir... Chances bohat kam thy lakin operation is successful.. Un par is sb k kia effect hoga yeh toh aram sy 4 5 week bad pata chaly ga..frctures kafi ziyada hain..Abi un ko hosh aa jaye ga phr ap mil sakhty hain..

Daya. Thanku doc thanku very much.

after 20 min nurse informed them that abhijeet has regained consiousness..

Daya rushed inside and hugged abhijeet..

abhijeet. (emotional pain) dayaaa

daya.(composing himself) ABHII relax... Yar main hun ab tery sath tjhy koi hath bi nae lagaye ga... Relax...

n he tried to broke apart but abhijeet hugged him more tightly

Abhijeet. Nae daya mujhy mat chor kar ja yar

daya. Nae ABHI mai nae chorun ga..

after sometime abhijeet relax... He now realized that others were also present...

he broke apart..

acp. Kaisy ho abhijeet?  
abhijeet. Mai theak hun sir bs thora dard hai..

tasha. Sir ap ny toh ham ko dara he dia tha...

vivek. Han sir..

dr. Salunkhy n dr. Tarika also came.

abhijeet. Aye dr. Saab.. Ap ko kia laga mai ap ko itni jaldi chor dun ga tang karna..

. Arry nae abhijeet mujhy chorny ka toh pata nae lakin itna zaroor pata hai k tm Tarika ko itni jaldi nae choro gay...  
Tarika blush everybody smiles..

abhijeet. Yeh toh hai dr. Saab..

after a week hospital discharge abhijeet n maheerma.. Daya was on leave for taking care.. Maheerma is also staying at Duo's residence..

at duo home. 11p.m

daya was in balcony staring off at sky..Abhijeet came with two coffee mugs..gave one to daya..

daya. ABHI kitni bar bola hai ziyada kam mat kia karo mai kis liye hun mai kar dia karun ga na... Abhi tmhary wounds bi fresh hain... Mai tmhain phr sy us/  
his eyes filled with tears.. He bowed his head.. N didnt continue..

abhijeet knew that daya had a very much bad effect of his that condition...

abhijeet. Shh shh daya.. Yar bhul ja jo sb kuch huwa..  
aur ainda tu kbi nae apna sar jhukaye ga mery samny samjha... Main ny jo kuch bi kia woh theak tha aur agar maheerma ki jaga koi aur hota toh shayad tb bi mai yehe karta..

Daya. Lakin yar I feel so guilty..

abhijeet. Dayaaa! Tery liye yeh sb nae karun ga toh aur kis k liye karun ga? Pagal hogaye ho kia..Tu mera dost hai tery liye yeh jan bi qurban..bhul ja yeh sab..

Daya Smiles. Jo hukam boss

ting tong...

Doorbell rang# 


	11. Chapter 11

Ting tong ting tong

Doorbell rang.

daya. Is waqt kon hosakhta hai.?

abhijeet. Han ab toh rat k 11 baj rahy hain..

daya. Main dekhta hun tm jao apny room mai aur medicine lo mai phr bandages change karta hun...

abhijeet goes in his room n daya opens the door. There stands tarika.

Daya. Hey Tarika aoo..

tarika. Hi.. Kaisy ho daya?

daya. Mai theak hun lakin abhijeet ko tmhari drug dose ki bohat zarurat hai..

tarika blush. Daya tm bi na..

daya. Apny room mai hai jao.

tarika goes.. She knocked on door...

Abhijeet. Aa jao darwaza khula hai.

tarika goes in and sitting beside him on bed. Hey abhijeet kaisy ho?

abhijeet holds her hand just look in her eyes..

tarika. Abhijeet aisy kia dekh rahy ho..

abhijeet. Jab mai wahan tha toh mai ny kbi dua nae ki k mai yahan sy nikal jaon... Bs mai yehe dua karta tha k mujhy in ankhoon ko dekhy beghair maut na aye...

tarika put her finger on his lips.. Aisi batain nae karty.. Mujhy yakeen tha tm mery pas wapis zarur aao gay..

Abhijeet. Itna piyar karti ho?

Tarika. Is sy bi ziyada apni jan day sakhti hun..

Abhijeet. Achaa mai toh nae day sakhta..

Tarika.(surprised) really?

Abhijeet. Han

tarika fell scilent looking downward..

Abhijeet. Pocho ge nae kiu?

She didnt say anything..

abhijeet. Chalo mai khud he bta daita hun... Kiu k agar mai ny tmhary Liye apni jan day di toh phr main tmhary sath apni puri zindage kaisy betaoon ga...

tarika smiled..

abhijeet lifted her face by chin..  
both looked in eachothers eyes... Their eyes speakes the language of love... They wish that time will stop and they will look at eachother forever... abhijeet slowly pull tarika towards him suporting all her wait on his chest...

Abhijeet. I love u..

n he with all the passion love n softness he kissed her on lips for the first time...

First tarika was shocked but then smiles and respond back..

they broke apart for breath... Abhijeet hugged her tightly to his chest...

Abhijeet. I will always be with u no matter what... I wont let anything comes between us... I promise that i will love u till my last breath n the last drop of my blood...

tarika. I know u will.. I can see it in ur eyes...

tarika lays on his chest... Abhijeet feels the pain in his injuries... But he didnt want to move tarika away so he try very hard not to expose his pain but a faint aaww sliped through his mouth..

tarika comes back to her scences N he grab her hand n placed it on his chest..  
she unbutton the last 3 buttons n remove his shirt...  
all his both side are covered with wounds...some of them were bleeding due to wait... She carefully removes the bandges to cause less pain...  
but she can clearly see pain in abhijeet eyes...

tarika. Im sorry abhijeet... I cant see u in pain ... I cant do this anymore...

But abhijeet just look in her eyes n say abhijeet. U can do this... I know..i can handle this pain.. Coz i have bear much worse dont worry...

tarika didnt say anything.. Gathers all her will power n change the bandages.# 


	12. Chapter 12

Abhijeet get up from bed.. Tarika wore him his shirt...She button his shirt when he grab her from waist.. N leaned in to kiss her.. But she back away...

Tarika. (misheveously) Mai kam kar rahe hun abhijeet.. Disturb mat karo..

abhijeet remove his hold n move towards her she backed away till she falls at bed.. Abhijeet placed both his hands on her either side.. He is on top of her..standing on his own wait..

Abhijeet. Kia kam kar rahe the?

Tarika. Tmhain shirt pehna rahe the..

Abhijeet. Hmm aur utari kiu the?

Tarika. Bandage change karny k liye..

Abhijeet. Acha koi is bat pay yakeen kary ga?

Tarika. Kia matlb?

Abhijeet. Mai toh kuch aur bataon ga sab ko..

Tarika. Tm aisa nae kar sakhty..

Abhijeet. Mai kar sakhta hun darling.. N he calls dayaa..

Tarika put her hand on his mouth

tarika. Shh abhijeet kia kar rahy ho...

Abhijeet. Wohe jo tm samajhti ho k mai nae kar sakhta..

tarika. Okay wat do u want?

abhijeet. You.

tarika. U already have me..

abhijeet. Just wanna kiss u..

n he leaned towards her.. Her heart pounding against her skin... Her raged breathing can be heard.. He kissed her both checks... Then her lips ... Then her forhead..moving down to her neck...

Tarika. Abhijeet..

but he didnt stop.. He again kissed her lips...

when they broke apart.  
abhijeet. Tmhain kia laga mai tmhara advantage lay lun ga?

Tarika. Nae mujhy yakeen hai tm par..

there was a knock on the door..

abhirika get up.. Sthightened up...  
Abhijeet lay on bed n tarika beside him..

abhijeet. Aa jao daya..

daya moves in sat at carpet near abhijeet side n gave coffee... They all talked for a while when tarika said good nite. Give quick kiss to abhijeet who hugged her n she go to home..

abhijeet. Daya tm maheerma say mily?

daya. Nae..

abhijeet. Kiu?

daya. Bs aisy he mera dil nae karta us sy bat karny ga..

abhijeet. What? Daya kia bat hai? Mujhy bata?

daya. Nae ABHI kuch bi nae hai.

abhijeet mujh sy jhoot bol raha hai..

daya didnt say anything just look away..

abhijeet. Tu us sy piyar karta hai na..

daya still scilent.

abhijeet. Daya mai kuch poch raha hun..

daya. Nae mai nae karta..

abhijeet. Zara meri taraf dekh k bol...

Daya looked in his eyes n say.  
daya. Nahi mai us sy piyar nae karta.

abhijeet. Kiu?

daya. Mai kbi kisi aisy shakhs sy piyar nae kar sakhta jo tmhari is halat ka zimdar ho.. Aur is halat ka zimadar mai bi hun aur woh bi...

abhijeet. (angrily) daya pagal ho gaya hai kia tjhy us waqt bi samjhaya tha.. Main ny jo kuch bi kia woh theak tha. Is halat ka zimadar na tu hai aur na woh mai khud hun ... Samjha... Yeh mera farz hai... Aur tjhy bi pata hai mera k DUTY FIRST SENTIMENT LATTER ... Aur mai ny sentiments mai faisla Nae kia tha... Mai ny sirf apni duty ki hai...

he moves away from daya when daya grab his hand..N stop him..

daya. Okay ABHI im sorry boss... :(

abhijeet turn around n hugged him..

abhijeet. Yar ainda aisa mat sochin... Mai kbi yeh nae brdasht kar sakhta k kisi bi halat ka zimadar tu apny ap ko tehraye...# 


	13. Chapter 13

Daya kocked on maheerma door..

mahi. Who is it?

daya. Its me daya..

mahi. Come in..

daya go in..She was lying on bed reading of abhijeet crime novle...Daya sit beside her on bed..She crawl back a bit.

daya. kaisi ho tum?

mahi. Zinda hun..

daya. It seems U dont trust me?

mahi. No i do trust u but not iron trust...

daya. Why?

mahi. I have some personal experience...

daya. Kia mai poch sakhta hun kia?

mahi. I dont want to tell u..

daya. Its Okay..

mahi. How did u rescue us?

daya. Ham ny jo file kidnapers ko di the woh fake the us mai aik micro chip lage hui the jis ko track karty huwy hum tm tak pohanch gaye...

Mahi. Thank u very much for rescuing me..

Daya. No need for thanks ... I dont like these formalities...

Daya. So wanna be my friend?

mahi hesitates... After five minutes she shake hand with daya.

mahi. Yes..

they talk about each others likes dislikes... Hobbies...

it was almost 3a.m when daya said gudnite n leaves...

days passed by abhijeet injuries recovers... Maheerma becomes little friendly with duo.. She still has the drug effect when 4 5 days pass she has kind of attacks in which she didnt know what she is doing.. When that attack pass she becomes normal.. N forgets some of the attack moments but some memories remain...  
one day she again had a attack she didnt know what she is doing...she gets up n walked to daya room... Who was about to sleep.. He had changed the dress.. Trousiers n sleaveless shirt...  
She knocked at his door..

daya. Aa jao darwaza khula hai..

she goes in n sat beside him..

mahi. Mujhy bahir jana hai chalo mery sath..

daya. Is waqt 12 baj rahy hain rat k...

mahi. Mujhy nae pata bs mujhy jana hai chalo tum ya mai akele jaon..

daya. Ok ok mai chalta hun let me change then...

in 10min he changed n they drove off..

daya. Maheerma are u sure u are alright? U r behaviour doesnt seem so..

mahi. Im alright daya..

daya. Where do u want to go?

mahi. Disco.

daya. (shocked) disco jana hai.

Mahi. Yup..

daya. Lakin/

mahi. Mujhy lay k chalty ho ya nahi?

daya. Ok we r going.

they reached the disco..they sat at corner table.. Talked a bit.

mahi. Lets go dance.  
daya objected as he now realised she is under drugs effect..but maheerma drag him with her on dance floor.. He was hesitant to touch maheerma but not to create a scene he danced with her on "mere hath main tera hath ho"  
she was so close to him he always wanted it... Today he get it but he thinks it isnt right coz she doesnt know it.. Or may be she will regret it when this effect will over.. Daya has stange effect of her on him.. He was lost in her.. She rested her head on his chest..  
when the song changed they go to their table daya goes to take soft drink.. But when he return he saw that maheerma was taking the 4 vodka cup..

Daya. Mahi! Yeh kia kar rahe ho tm ny vodka pe hai.. Do u have any idea what it is?

thori si..Itni si..Nae itni..

daya Grab her hand..n pull her out from there..Sat in car n drove off speadily...# 


	14. Chapter 14

They reach home...daya take her to her room...  
n lay her on bed...

daya. Mahi its 2a.m now go to sleep...plz dont do any reckless thing...

mahi noddes like a small child...

daya gets up to go to his room but suddenly mahi hugged him from behind... Daya completely lose himself on her touch... He turn around n maheerma hugged him again...

mahi. Plz dont go..

daya. Mahi main yaheen hun tmhary sath tm so jao...

she go to her bed.. Daya sit beside him..

daya. Why u always back away from me?

mahi. Im scared.. I dont want anyone to be close to me.. Mai aisi nae the pehlay...

Daya. Toh ab aisa kiu hai?

mahi. Kiu k woh kidnapers k pas jab mai the toh aik din us ny nashy ki halat mai mery sath/

she didnt continue her sentence... Tear rolled down her check..daya felt a great pain.. He wipe away her tears... She hugged him... Daya wanted to hug her back but didnt... Mahi grab his collar.. Her nails bore into his skin..

mahi. Tm toh waisy nae ho na?

daya Shook his head. Nae mahi mai aisa nae hun...

mahi. mujhy maloom tha... Tm mery ho na?

daya was speechless he didnt know how to ans her... He wanted to say yes n hugged her tightly to secure her in his arms forever... But what if in reality mahi didnt like him or love him...

Daya. Mahi main...

mahi. Im going to kiss u sr. inspector daya...

she lift her head.. She was only 1 inch away.. Daya again lose himself... He closes his eyes... Now he could feel her breath on his face... He collected himself...

daya. Mahi plz... stop..  
he back away a bit..

mahi. Why? U want me.. So her i am..

she again leaned towards him...he grab her hands.. Losen her grip from his shirt collar... N moved her away...

daya. Mahi stop it... Its not right... U may regret it...

Mahi. Daya i lo/

daya placed his hand on her mouth.. N laid her down...

daya. Dont say it now... Save these words for somebody u love...

he covered her in blanket.. Mahi grab his hand... He sit with her untill she falls asleep... When she sleeps daya take out his hand from her tight grip... Kissed her on forehead.. N goes to his room...  
he lays awake for a long time thinking about what maheerma has told him...he was boiling with angre... Tears rolled down his cheeks he makes up his mind n waits for morning...

He didnt know when he falls asleep thinking about mahi...

In morning..

daya wakes up n get ready for beauro... When arrived there everybody welcomed him...

vivek. Daya sir ap nay toh kal say join karna tha lakin ap aj he aa gaye..

daya. Han vivek woh mujhy kuch poch tach karni the us kidnaper say...

Tasha. Sir hum ny toh us sy bohat pocha magr us ny kuch nae bataya..

daya. Ab main pochun ga... Kaisy nae bataye ga..

Vivek. Sir mai bhi chalon ap k sath..

daya. Nae tm yahin ruko..

n he moves in rash to investegation room.. Here when he saw him he couldnt control himself.. He goes n start beating him...

daya.(angrily) aj mai tjhy zinda nae chorun ga tu ny meri MAHI aur ABHI k sath jo kia hai na..Us ka badla zarur lun ga.# 


	15. Chapter 15

kidnaper told him everything what he did with abhijeet n maheerma n he couldnt save them... it was about an hour scince daya was in investigation room. N the screams could he heard outside... Acp arrived at beauro n asked about those screams... Tasha told him everything... Acp called abhijeet n told him what daya is doing n he is not listening to anybody... Abhijeet arrived at beauro n straight goes to investigation room... He saw daya beating kidnaper badly.. Kidnapers shirt was all covered in Blood... He grabed daya hand n pushed him aside..

Abhijeet. Daya chor isy... Woh mar jaye ga..

Daya. Nae mai isy zinada nae chorun ga is ny jo tery aur mahi k sath kia us k bad is ko zinda rehny ka koi haq nae hai..

Abhijeet. Daya pagal pan mat kar meri bat sun...

he dragged him out of there into the quaills... On the way abhijeet signalled vivek to check kidnaper...  
both sat in quaills daya breathing heavily...

abhijeet. Daya kia bat hui hai? Yeh kia kar rahy thy woh mar jata toh kia hota...

daya. Yehe toh mai chahta tha..

abhijeet. Daya kia bat hai?teri ankhon mai itna dard kiu hai?

daya told him everything what maheerma has told him in a drunk state...

First abhijeet was speehless... He didnt know how to console daya... Daya get out of the quaills n ran towards shooting range..

Abhijeet hurridly went after him...

daya went to the shooting range... Abhijeet behind him enters there too..  
he took out his gun..N start shooting...  
one two three four..N he empted magzine..Reload magzine n again empted it..When he starts empting his 3rd magzine abhijeet placed his hand on his arm n now..  
abhijeet. Daya.  
daya stopped shooting..But didnt respond.

abhijeet. Daya?  
daya looked towards abhijeet..his eyes were filled wid tears..daya unexpactedly hugged abhijeet tightly..even he could feel his fast heartbeat..  
daya(teary voice) ABHI..  
n his tears rolled down his checks n absorbed by abhijeet shoulder... Abhijeet didnot say anything just let him flow out all his pain..After sometime when daya relaxed a bit..Abhijeet sat him on chair n he sit on his knees infront of him..he hold daya both hand in his own..

Abhijeet. Daya yar Main teri takleef ko samajhta hun... Lakin yar jo hogaya hai woh is tarhan karny sy badal nae jaye ga.. Maheerma is very brave.. Us k sath itna sb kuch hogaya but still she is normal.. Tu bi himat rakh yar... us ko support kar aur kush rakh... Itna kush rakh k woh apny sary dukh bhool jaye..

ABHI mai kabi apny ap ko maf nae kar paon ga... Mai is gandy ehsas k sath kbi nae je paon ga k meri waja sy us k sath us kidnaper ny...  
he didnt complete his sentence n look downward.

abhijeet. Yarapny ap ko sambhal plz..Mery ya apny liye nae toh maheerma he k liye..  
Daya just nod..  
abhijeet was so worried..Every bad thing that can happen related to daya pops up in his he can do to didnt know how to handle daya in such never thought that one day such situation will was so worried.# 


	16. Chapter 16

Next day duo resume their post.. Everyone was busy in their task.. Bureau scilence was broken by a soft but firm voice..

Maheerma to acp. Sr. Insp maheerma reporting sir.

Everybody was surprised to hear this..all gather around..

acp. Hello maheerma welcome to cid mumbai..

maheerma. Thanku sir..

acp. Main tmhain apni team say introduce karwata hun..

acp. Yeh hamara insp. Vivek hai..

they shoke hand.

acp. Yeh sub insp. Tasha hai.

they shoke hand.

acp. Yeh sr. Insp daya hai..

they shoke hand.

acp. Aur yeh sr. Inp abhijeet hai. Hamara most intellegent n sharp shooter..

they shoke hand.

acp to team. Aur yeh hai sr. Insp. Maheerma.. Brilliant in her record.. N most importantly she is a SHARP SHOOTER..

Everybody was shocked to hear the last statement... She smiled at everyone and in the end she look at abhijeet n raised her one eye brow...Abhijeet smiled back at her..daya look from ABHI to MAHI...

acp. Aur yeh pehly undercover cops ki team main the lakin ab inko hamari team mai transfer kar diya hai...Aur aj say yeh hamary sath kam karain ge...

vivek. ab toh sir hamari team main do sharp shooters hogaye hain...

acp eyed both abhijeet n maheerm. Han ab toh pata nae kia kia hoga...

everybody smiled n get back to work...

Vivek to daya. Daya sir?  
daya sir?

daya look up from his file.  
daya. Han vivek bolo.

vivek. Daya sir acp sir bi nae hain toh abhijeet sir aur maheerma ka aik match na ho jaye?

Daya. Han kiu nae.

daya to tasha in loud voice. Tashaa tmhara kia khiyal hai maheerma aur abhijeet main kon jeety ka agar un ka match ho toh?

Tasha. Sir main toh maheerma k sath hun.. Kiu k GIRLS ARE THE BEST..

vivek. Nae sir main abhijeet sir k sath hun.. Kiu k (he look towards tasha) BOYS ARE THE BEST..

Now abhijeet n maheerma look up towards the rest.

daya. Nae im sure in main say koi nae hary ga ...

Maheerma look at abhijeet n gave him WHAT-DO-U-THINK look.. Abhijeet shake his head n smirk n gave her CHALLENGE-EXCEPTED look...

tasha. Sir hum match kar laity hain..

vivek. Han sir yeh theak rahy ga..

daya look towards abhijeet n maheerma who were looking ready for the match...

All went to shooting range.. Took their positions..they start shooting... Each bullet escaped from their gun hit the exact target... Daya went near maheerma to get a more clear look... So In next round maheerma lost her focuse due to daya closeness to her n remembered how kidnaper slowly slowly get clossed to her n touched her n missbehave with her before anyone can save her from his non ethical actions... She missed one times... Her expressions changes... Daya noticed it n move away... Where as abhijeet didnt miss any... In next round maheerma n abhijeet both didnt miss any target.. Next was the final round... Abhijeet miss the target from a very minor space... So maheerma n abhijeet remained equall ... Neither of them wins nor losses...

Vivasha n daya appluded... N cheer them...# 


	17. Chapter 17

vivek. Daya Sir ap ki bat toh puri hogae koi bi nae hara...

daya. Main ny kaha tha na main in dono ko janta hun in main say kbi koi nae har sakhta..  
maheerma was very quiet n she pretend to ans a call... Everybody left except for daya. He was outside the door waiting for her.. But when he heard her cry he went inside... Maheerma was sitting at floor... Hands wraped around knees tightly in a way to protect herself...

Daya saw her n felt pain in his heart... He goes n sit beside her... Maheerma back away a bit...

Daya. Mahi kia bat hai?

mahi. Nae kuch nae daya.

daya. Mahi tm muiy bata sakhti ho.

mahi. Nae daya wapis chalty hain bureau...

she gets up n was about to walk when daya grab her delicate wrist n make her stop... She back away again n turn to face the wall..  
daya go n stand behind her n said.

daya. MAHIII...

his breath blew at her bare shoulder n neck... She shiverd... Daya turn her around.. Her eyes were filled with tears...

She roughly rubbed her both arms n neck trying to clean them ...

mahi. Daya dekho na yeh gandagi mery jism say hat'ti he nae hai...

Daya. Mahi/

mahi. Nae daya Jahan jahan us ny mujhy hath lagaya hai.. Woh jaga pak nae hai... Main paak nae hun daya...

daya. Mahi meri bat/

mahi. Yeh gandage mery jism say mit kiu nae jati daya is ko khatam karo na daya plz..

she was now litterly crying ... She rested her head on his chest while grabing his shirt collor.. N due to her tight grip upper 3 buttons Opens up... She moved her soft n gentle hand on his chest n around the neck... Daya lose himself on her touch... This time he obeyed his heart n placed both his arms around her in a very secure n possesive way...

His front side of shirt is all wet due to her tears... When she relaxed a bit...

daya. Mahi listen to me plz..

he lifted her face up n wiped her tears with one hand.. While his other arm is still around her securely ...

daya. Mahi tumhary jisam par koi gandagi nae hai..tum mery liye sab sey ziyada paak aur muqadam (holy) ho... Tumhary jism par koi dagh nae hai...

mahi. Nae daya tum jhoot bol rahy ho...

daya. Meri ankhon main dekho mahi.. Tmhain meri ankhon main kia nazar ata hai JHOOT ya SACHAI?

She looked in his eyes...

mahi. sachai.. Tm sach bol rahy ho na..

Daya. Han mahi.. Tumhary pay koi dagh nae hai...tm sb say ziyada pakeza ho mery liye...

she again rested her head on his chest...

mahi. Main akela nae hona chahti mujhy dar lagta hai.

daya. Mahi main hun na tmhary pass..hamesha tmhary sath rahun ga i promise u...

Days pass by.. Their life was back to normal.. Daya was very much sensitive now... He didnt let abhijeet n maheerma from his sight more than 15 mins... He gets scared after that incident... Abhijeet tried to talk to him but he never listen to him...  
# 


	18. Chapter 18

abhijeet. Daya yar kia hogaya hai tujhy? Aisy kaisy chaly ga?

Daya.(rash tone) Abhi main tmhain pehly bi bta chuka hun i dnt wanna talk about this issue..

abhijeet.(equaly in a rash tone) kiu ? Kiu nae karna chahty?

Daya. ABHI.. Woh jo waqt jb tm hospital main thy ... Tmhari woh halat ...main bata nae sakhta woh waqt jo main ny hospital k corridor main tmhary wapis any k intazar main guzara aur yeh dua karty huwy k tm ko meri zindage lag jaye ... Tmhari jaga main andar hota meri woh halat hoti... Mujhy kbi itna dar nae laga jitna us waqt tmhain khony main laga tha... Kbi purvi k khony pay itna dard nae hua.. Jitna us waqt tmhain khony k khof say huwa... Mujhy zindage main kbi na maa bap ka piyar mila na behn bhai ka... Lakin jb say main ny tmhain paya hai tho mujhy kisi k piyar ki zarurat nae rahe... Tm ny mujhy woh sb kuch dia jis k liye main tarasta tha...u complete me ... U r my identity ...

when daya finished there was a dead silence between them...

daya. Main apny room main ja raha hun plz main sona chahta hun..

He turn around to go but abhijeet grabed his wrist n make him face him.. He just hugged daya tightly... It seems like he woud never broke apart from daya. If he did he will vanish ...

Abhijeet. Im sorry daya.. Main tujhy hurt nae karna chahta tha.. Main... Im a very bad friend yar.. Main ny tujhy bohat hurt kia hai... I i ...

Daya tighten his grip.  
Daya. Shh shh ABHI aisa mat bol yar... Plz.. Tu ny mujhy koi dard nae diya pagal ... Tu toh mera best buddy hai... bhai hai...

Abhijeet. Han bhai manta hai na mujhy?

Daya. Han

abhijeet. Phr meri aik bat man.?

Daya. Kia?

Abhijeet. Daya ja mahi ko apny dil ki bat bol day..

Daya. Lakin boss main/

abhijeet. Daya mujhy pata hai.. Mahi loves u too but she is scared.. Main ny mehsus kia hai jab tu pass hota hai us k she feels relaxed n secure...

Daya. Okay..

Latter that night daya took mahi to his fav resturent.. They had dinner with casual talk... Then they go for boating.. They enjoyed alot .. Then he took him to the hightest point of Mumbai where whole mumbai can be seen...

Daya. Mahi main tmhain kuch kehna chahta hun..

Mahi. Han bolo daya.

Daya. Mahi mery parents ki death mery bachpan mai ho gae the..Main orphanage mai bara hua what mera koi friend nae ban paya... They just took me as a time pass... Then i joined CID ... Here team was very Friendly n caring... They helped me .. Support me when i was in trouble... Mujhy abhijeet k sath attach kia gaya.. He is very intellegent sharp but at that time he was an angry young man... I dont remember how we became friend from pattners ... Then best friends... N now we live together ... Tm hamary sath rehti ho tmhain hamari kis tarhan ki dosti hai yeh toh pata chal he gaya hai...  
# 


	19. Chapter 19

Woh mera bohat khiyal rakhta hai.. Apny ap say bi ziyada .. Apny ap ko takleef day day lakin mujhy nae.. Even k mujhy bchany k liye apni jan bi day day ga.. Aur main bi us k liye apni jan day bi sakhta hun aur kisi ki lay bi sakhta hun... Mahi us ny mujhy har tarhan say support kia sab ka piyar diya... Purvi meri life main pehli larki the jis sy main ny bohat piyar kia hai.. But jab aik murder case main us ny be ja abhijeet par ilzam lagaya n insulted him toh i dumped her.. Lakin is k bawajud abhijeet ny mujhy convince karny ki bohat koshish ki k main qabool kar lun us ko.. Lakin mai ny nae kia... Abhijeet ny Mujhy apny piyar say badal diya... mujhy lagta tha k jaisy main complete hun lakin jb say tmhain dekha hai... mehsus kia hai mujhy pata chala hai k main abi bi incomplete hun.. Aur ab sirf tm mujhy complete kar sakhti ho... Mahi I LOVE YOU... I want u to be in my arms ... I want to live with u the rest of my life...Complete me mahi...

He open his arms n mahi slipped in them ... She hugged him tightly i love u too daya ... She stood on her tip toes to kiss him ... Daya make her stand on his feet... N he kissed her on lips with all the love n passion she kissed him back...they broke apart for air ... Daya kissed her both cheeks then forehead... She rested her head on his chest ... Daya securly put his arms around her...

Mahi. Daya main jitny din tmhary sath rahe hun i feel strong relaxed n secure... I know u will protect me from any problem... N i know how much abhijeet is important for u.. I understand...

Daya. Thank u mahi..

Mahi. Daya its too late lets go home..

they walked to quaills hands in hands... With tight grip...showing love protection n security... Showing that only death can separate them... N they are together for the rest of life...

A/N guys first im extremely sorry for the delay because i was very much ill.. I had abdominal infection... N secondly im sorry for spelling mistakes grammatical mistakes... Coz im not very good at english...

i have few questions for you..

1. Did u like my story or not?

2. How was it?

3. What u like most in it n what u dislike most in it?

4. Should i write another story?

5. What u want me to improve in it?

i have one last request for those who review n those who do not... Plz guys answer these questions ... N for silent readers plz review for one last time... Im very grateful that u have tolerated me for such a long time... Im sorry if i hurted someone's feelings...# 


End file.
